<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Season 13 Finale: "Tribulation" by TheMarkedAndVoided</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019298">Season 13 Finale: "Tribulation"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarkedAndVoided/pseuds/TheMarkedAndVoided'>TheMarkedAndVoided</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lance of Longinus | Spear of Destiny, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarkedAndVoided/pseuds/TheMarkedAndVoided</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With The Spear of Destiny completed, Sam and Dean Winchester makes a last stand against Hell's father/son duo, Jack and Lucifer. But tragedy and suffering will strike upon the boys as Jack's powers will yet again be proven to outmatch The Winchesters as Jack intends to unleash more than just hell on Earth. Meanwhile, a very unexpected ally will be in The Winchester's favor during their final confrontation against The Antichrist before bringing upon Earth's imminent destruction.....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Season 13 Finale: "Tribulation"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an alternate take to the Season 13 finale of Supernatural. </p><p>By this version of the finale:<br/>-Jack had taken upon the "Antichrist" title as he ended up siding with his father, Lucifer, during the midpoint of the season as he managed to deceive the boys during their attempts in reaching Apocalypse World at 13x09. It would turn out that Jack had been trying to open a rift for Lucifer to get through, instead of trying to rescue Mary Winchester.<br/>-Also in my take, it was both Mary and Castiel who were the ones that got trapped in Apocalypse World (instead of having Castiel killed off like from the actual Season 12 finale). The two are still to be absent by this point of the series but one of their fates will be addressed in this finale I've published.<br/>-Throughout the finale half of S13, Sam and Dean were on a quest of putting together the Spear of Destiny artifact as a way to use it in killing both Jack and Lucifer for good.<br/>-The Spear of Destiny would also serve as a major key element at this point of the series, just as how important it is to The Colt.</p><p>I'd like to continue publishing my alternate interpretation of Supernatural up to Season 14 and beyond if this publication of the Season 13 finale gets enough popularity.<br/>I've recently started writing how Supernatural could've gone much differently from Season 12 and so forth. Instead of the actual final seasons and ending that we got.<br/>So far, I've managed to plan out a road map where the series could've gone up to.....20 SEASONS!<br/>Please leave a kudos and subscribe to me if you guys would like to hear more from my work in the future!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Directly during the moment as Jack has infiltrated the bunker, Sam and Dean; with the spear in hand, confronts Jack. And then joining along beside him is Lucifer. Dean questions them on how they managed to gain access to the base after having to ward the entire base off specifically from them. Jack explains that the time he was being watched over by Sam alone, Jack had carved a sort of "entry sigil" underneath the wooden floor of his room. Having to be a "loophole" in order to gain access back in the bunker if he ever needed to return for the duo...and killing them. Sam tells them that that won't be happening anytime soon, now that they have the Spear of Destiny. Lucifer then taunts the duo to give it all they have. And so, Sam and Dean proceeds to rush Jack and Lucifer. Sam, with the spear aiming towards Jack, charges at him with it. But Jack is able to use his powers and flings Sam back away from him and goes to confront him. Dean then faces against Lucifer. Meanwhile, Jack blasts a bolt of intense energy towards Sam but is able to dodge them. He quickly picks the spear back up and tries to charge it towards Jack once more. Jack shoots out more bolts of energy but Sam manages to deflect them with the spear. Lucifer then notices this. He knocks Dean aside and then goes to aid Jack. He shoves him out of the way just in time as Sam then...PIERCES LUCIFER! Although missing his heart and only striking his left chest. Jack then sees this and quickly becomes angered as Sam has wounded Lucifer. Jack's eyes immensely glows and then unleashes a shockwave of energy towards Sam and Dean. Sending them flying and crashing through the concrete walls of the bunker hallway and knocking them unconscious. Jack then aids his father back up and then spots the spear on the floor. Just feets away from Sam, he struggles to reach for it but instead.....Jack picks it up. But as he does so, it sizzles in his hands as he's an unholy being. Lucifer then weakenly uses his powers to levitate the spear off the ground and then hovers it near them. Jack then asks his father if he could finally get to kill Sam and Dean. Lucifer then tells Jack that a much more "poetic death" for the duo is that they die by "being buried atop of their own rooves". Jack then gives off a grin, knowing by what this means. And so, Jack begins to use his powers and is able to rip and tear down the walls of the room as the rubble collapses atop of Sam and Dean. Though Jack doesn't stop there. He proceeds down the corridor and begins destroying the structures inside the bunker. As Jack, passes by one door after another, each of the rooms are then engulfed in flames as a fire begins to rage. Lucifer laughs maniacally as he witnesses his son causing all the destruction by destroying the Men of Letters base that Sam and Dean have preserved throughout the years, now only to be torn apart by the hands of Jack. Once Jack reaches the main hall and the library, he unleashes a wave of energy and demolishes the entire layout as the books and furniture all gets scattered throughout. He then sets another fire among the books and furnitures in finishing off the destruction of the base. Jack then joins back with his father as he mentions that the next step in their agenda is tearing apart the entire planet next, now that they have the Spear of Destiny in their hands. A wave of hellfire then surrounds them and they vanish leaving behind Sam and Dean, as their once place they can call "home" is on the brink of collapsing on top of them.</p><p>Elsewhere, men in tactical gear have a setup operation in an undisclosed van one city over. Their technician informs the soldiers that their satellite has detected a seismic activity and a sudden power surge radiating in the north. Someone over their radio devices gives the order for them to proceed in investigating what they've now discovered.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jack and Lucifer now returns in Hell where Jack is using his powers on trying to heal his father's wound but is unable to do so. Lucifer saying that the Spear of Destiny is meant to inflict damage on such powerful celestial beings such as himself. Jack then wonders how Lucifer's wound can be healed. To which Lucifer says there's only one place where they can find the answer at, and that being in Heaven. And so, Jack and Lucifer have now infiltrated Heaven as they stride down the corridors and causing a havoc as they joyfully kill every angel in their way and causing a disruption in all the doors safeguarding human souls. Only for them to be pulled out of their paradise and being sent into Hell by the use of Jack's abilities. They then enter a room full of angels trying to evade them and Jack demands to know where their current leader, Duma, is at so that they could find a way on how to heal Lucifer's wound. Just outside the corridor, Duma is peaking through the corner as she witnesses this. Having to be completely helpless, she has no choice and decides to flee where she then enters a portal and leading to Earth.</p><p>Later, she arrives outside the bunker as she notices the base below is in flames. She enters and goes through the rubble as the base is about to be buried underneath. She's then able to locate Sam and Dean as they're still knocked down by the rubble. She's then able to heal the duo from their injuries where she asks them what has happened. Dean says that who else would it be to have caused all this, and that having to be done by Jack. Duma says that the father and son duo are going after everyone now as they begin their reign of terror upon the world. The entire bunker begins to quake as the ceiling is about to collapse due to the fire weakening the inside structure and all the damage caused by Jack. Dean says the bunker is now a complete loss and that they all have to evacuate the base. And so, Sam and Dean quickly grabs as much of their belongings as they can while the fire begins to reach their rooms. The trio then quickly rushes to the garage. Sam tries to roll open the garage door but is unable to do so as the mechanism is jammed by some rubble falling from the ceiling. As Dean throws their belongings in the trunk, he tells Sam to get inside the Impala and says he has an idea. Once they're all inside, Dean tells them to hold on as Dean is behind the wheel and immediately punches the gas at full force. He speeds the Impala towards the garage door and they crash straight through the exit just before as the fire is able to reach them and then a huge explosion gives off. Leaving the interior of the bunker in ruins. Sam then looks over the passenger seat and witnesses this as they drive off in the distance, leaving behind the once Men of Letters bunker. Dean tells Sam to don't look back as the bunker is now a total loss. And that their only goal now is going all out against Jack. </p><p>In Heaven, Jack and Lucifer have slaughtered most of the angels in the room they've cornered them in. Where then one enters who's holding parchment and then hands it over to Jack. Saying that the scripture contains a spell to heal an archangel's wound, having to be written by God himself. Once Jack retrieves it, he then kills the angel by disintegrating him with a snap of his fingers. To which Lucifer smiles to this, having to have done it before. They then return to Hell where Jack gets to acquiring the necessary ingredients to heal Lucifer's wound. Once he's gathered everything, he pours the bowl of contents, after being liquified, over Lucifer's wound. For a moment, they wait for something to happen. Lucifer's wound then begins to react as his cells begins to close up the wound, but then, it suddenly opens back out. As the process turned out to be a failure, Jack thinks that the angel had given them the wrong spell and insists that they return to Heaven and tear apart each structure by force, just like what he did to the bunker, until they find the right spell to heal Lucifer. Although, he tells his son that it's too late. And that his wound has weakened him and will eventually kill him. As the Spear of Destiny is meant to kill offsprings of God. Though Jack strongly denies this and doesn't want to lose his father. Lucifer then begins to have a thought and says that Jack won't ever have to lose him...unless he becomes a part of Jack. As Jack is puzzled by this, Lucifer tells him that he sees alot of himself in Jack when he was young during primordial times. An ambitious being, doing whatever he wants to do. Except only far more powerful than him. He goes on to say that he's seen what Jack can do. A flashback then reveals Lucifer witnessing Jack consume Kaia's soul. Lucifer then suggests Jack to absorb his entire self and once they've merged their powers, the entire world will kneel towards Jack. Jack then gets emotional after hearing all this and the agrees to this. He bids his father goodbye, though Lucifer says he won't be gone and that he'll still be somewhat self-aware within him. And so, Jack then focuses his power on Lucifer. His entire being then reverts to his angelic grace form where then Jack absorbs Lucifer's essence. Once he's able to do, Jack suddenly feels a sudden rush where his eyes and face glows in gold. He feels that his power begins to intensify as Jack is then ignited in a very bright light and sending a beam soaring in Hell, the angelic light even scorching several demons nearby as this happens. Once the light fades, it's revealed that Jack has now grown much older, as well as donning a familiar face.....and that being LUCIFER'S! The adult Jack's eyes then glows brightly in gold with the new-found powers that he's now gained.</p><p>Later, outside the once Men of Letters bunker, black smoke is given off into the sky as the underground base has been demolished, the soldiers arrive in the scene where they use devices to detect to see if that's where the supernatural power surge occurred and confirms it back to their head of HQ. A person behind the scenes who's giving them commands then tells the soldiers in proceeding at tracking down both Sam and Dean's current location.</p><p>Elsewhere on the road, as Dean is driving, he asks Duma how they can combat Jack and Lucifer without the spear. Duma says that she's found nothing in Heavens archives that could go up against the duo except the spear. She then asks why Sam and Dean would be fighting Jack without the spear, since Naomi had tasked them in putting it together. To which Sam admits that the spear has fallen under Jack and Lucifer's hands. Before Duma reacts to this, Dean mentions that the father and son duo can't use the spear, as Jack couldn't even touch as it is a holy artifact. Dean saying that it'll buy them some time until they find out on what Jack and Lucifer's next move is. Sam then asks Duma if she knows a spell to locate them so the duo and can take the spear back from them. Duma says there is and that they'd need to head back to Heaven to retrieve it before Jack and Lucifer does any more harm on others.</p><p>In Hell, the now-adult Jack strides towards Hell's throne room as the demons bows to him and by his side, are 2 of the Shedim hounds and the Spear of Destiny hoving next to him. Jack then goes up to the throne and claims it for himself, now being the new ruler of Hell. The horde of demons celebrates in an uproar. In Jack's mind, he asks Lucifer what they should do with the Spear of Destiny. As Lucifer is able to speak through his son, he tells him that there may be a way to convert the spear as Jack's own weapon. He then tasked Jack to return to Earth and find one of his crypts concealing Lucifer's artifacts.</p><p>Meanwhile, Dean, Sam and Duma arrives in Heaven only to find it to be a slaughterhouse as the corridors are strawn with slain angels and it's doorways concealing human souls having to be released. The duo are shocked by what they see and asks Duma what had happened. She explains to them that Jack and Lucifer were trying to find answers to heal Lucifer's wound inflicted by the Spear of Destiny. And says she was the only one who got away. Then suddenly, a low rumble occurs in Heaven's corridors. The duo asks what's going on. Duma says that now there isn't much angels left and having to lose the many souls that Jack and Lucifer had stolen, Heaven's foundation will eventually collapse and bring about the extinction of all angels. She then quickly heads to Heaven's archives room and retrieves a locator spell to track an archangel's energy. She gives the instructions to the duo and tells them that they're now on their own in finding Jack and Lucifer as she needs to gather the remaining angels that remains on Earth and to return to Heaven in order to "re-power" their domain. </p><p>And so, Sam and Dean are then transported back outside of the Impala. They check the instructions on what they need to gather in tracking Jack and Lucifer. They realize they have everything they need as they've stored each and every spell material from the base before it's destruction. They open the trunk of the Impala and starts putting together the contents in a tray and mashes them. They then place a large map on the floor and scatters the contents over it. Dean then says they only need one thing left and that is Sam's blood. And not only a single drop, but rather, a massive dose until it's indicated on where Jack and Lucifer are at on the map. Revealing that one of the instructions explains that it needs "a blood source" that's related with the archangel. Since Sam was once the chosen to be Lucifer's vessel. And so, Sam gathers his courage and shuts his eyes. He goes ahead and slits both his wrists as they drip across the map. He hisses in pain as he keeps his eyes shut so that he doesn't have to witness the lose of his own blood. As he holds on after several minutes, he asks Dean if it's revealing where Jack and Lucifer's location is at. Dean says that the map is halfway covered and tells Sam that it's almost done. Sam is then starting to pass out and begins to lean to the side. Dean notices this then quickly goes over to Sam's side and catches him. He tells him to hold on. Dean then starts to become emotional and tries to comfort Sam that once they're done with Jack and Lucifer, that they can go back to the base and try to restore their home together and take some time off from hunting monsters. After hearing this, Sam tries to remain conscious until the map is completely filled with Sam's blood and leaving out one area untouched, indicating Jack and Lucifer's whereabouts. As the duo looks over, it reveals to be in Ilchester, Maryland. Dean then says why that city sounds so familiar and wonders why the duo are there. Sam then begins to realize and tells Dean that they're heading to where it all started with Lucifer...at St Mary's Convent. The same church where Sam killed Lilith, bringing upon Lucifer's release from The Cage.</p><p>At the same time, Jack arrives outside the abandoned St. Mary's Convent. Inside, Jack explores the underground corridors as Lucifer guides his son on where to locate his crypt. Jack wonders why one of his crypts is held in a church. Lucifer explains to him that the church they're in is special because it is the same grounds where he was planned to be set free from his imprisonment in The Cage. That the church served to be centerpoint of where his cage is in Hell to oversee the events that has been going on Earth for millions of years. Eventually, Jack comes across an ancient tomb in it's dark corridors and asks his father on how to open it. Lucifer then tells Jack to have him "take over" for a moment and does so, as Jack's eyes now glows in red as Jack/Lucifer places a palm over the tomb's entrance and then it opens. Revealing the crypt containing Lucifer's valued treasures from a collection of weapons and to his old armor archangel armor. Jack/Lucifer then goes over to a specific object and picks it up. Revealing to be some sort of blacksmith's anvil. Jack then gains back control and asks his father what the tool is for. Lucifer explains that it will be used to "reforge" the spear into his own weapon. And so, Jack takes the anvil to the main hall of the church and having the Spear of Destiny hover over and placed on it. Jack then ignites an intense firepit in the center. Jack says he doesn't know exactly what he's doing. Lucifer then guides his son on how to reshape the spear and applying his own essence on it. And so, Jack then hovers the spear over the firepit, then places it on the anvil and uses some tools to hammer it. Though showing no effect. Lucifer tells Jack to try again as he explains that he used the very same anvil to reshape several of the weapons that he had stolen from his archangel brethren in the past and turned them into his own. Jack then proceeds to repeat the process over. </p><p>On the road as the duo are on their way to Ilchester, Maryland. Sam is on the passenger seat as he's resting his head before nearly passing out from the amount of blood loss. Dean tells Sam that he held on pretty good after all the blood he loss. Sam then thanks Dean if it weren't for him being by his side. He then asks Dean if he really ment it that once they're done with Jack and Lucifer, that they can have a break from hunting monsters. Dean tells Sam that it's just what they what they deserve. That after everything they've been through, after losing their mother and Castiel, he realizes that it's always down to the two of them towards the end. And that they deserve some sort of "retirement" from being hunters after all the sacrifices they've done throughout the years after saving the world countless times. Sam then begins to realize this after everything that Dean has said.<br/>
Later, as several hours have passed, the spear shows no sign of being dented or changing a single inch of it's shape. Jack again repeats the reforging process over and over, only to fail everytime. He then begins to grow frusted as he slams all the tools and materials on the floor. Jack tells his father that they're wasting their time on the spear. Jack further says that why try keeping a weapon that's meant to kill him, while they can just instead get rid of it before anyone else tries getting their hands on it. But Lucifer tells Jack that he has no idea what the true capabilities the Spear of Destiny would do in their favor. That the spear can bend reality itself and reshape the entire world in to whatever they want it to be. Though Jack counters that they can already do that with all the powers that Jack has within him. Although Lucifer tells his son that he has yet discover what he's truly capable of and tells him he's "unstable". Jack then becomes more angered after hearing this.</p><p>At the same time, Sam and Dean have now arrived just outside St. Mary's Convent. As they step foot near the main entrance doors, they overhear Jack and Lucifer arguing with one another. Sam tells Dean they have to find another way inside and locate the spear. And so they look around the compound and finds a cellar door. They proceed inside and enters a dark corridor of the basement. They shine their flashlights to see where they're going then spots an opening to a particular room. Once they enter it, they find themselves in Lucifer's crypt concealing all his treasures. The duo are shocked as to who it all belongs to. As Sam survey's the collection of weapons, he notices the etchings on them to be Enochian. Realzing that they must've all belonged to Lucifer. Dean tells Sam to toss him one of the weapons. Once Sam does so, he asks what does he intend to do with it. Dean then has an idea that if all the weapons do belong to an archangel such as Lucifer, then they might not need the spear after all in taking on both Jack and Lucifer. Sam then likes the idea. </p><p>Meanwhile, Jack and Lucifer continues arguing with one another on what to do with the spear and after Lucifer calling his son "unstable". Lucifer tells Jack that it was reckless of him releasing the Shedim from their imprisonment that they could've turned on them. But Jack counters that it was because the use of his powers that he was able to tame them. Though Lucifer says it only made them weaker after the duo managing to kill one of them before. As Lucifer intended the Shedim to be "untamable beasts" that even he himself couldn't control them so they can tear apart any of their victims without hesitation. Jack then begins to realize that Lucifer must be jealous of what his own son is capable of and continues that he only wants the spear converted is because it's not to have Jack use it, but rather for Lucifer and use it to get rid of Jack. He further realizes that his father wants all the powers that he has within him, that's why Lucifer wanted to be absorbed by him so that he can get rid of Jack from within by momentarily taking control of Jack then using the spear on himself to get rid of his son. After saying all this to his father, Lucifer then tells Jack that he's proud of him that he manage to figure it all out. Only except that it might not be him that will do the "dirty job" of getting rid of Jack.</p><p>As Jack turns around, he's then confronted by Sam and Dean. Both wielding Lucifer's weapons. Dean with a dual-axe of an archangel and Sam with an archangel's sword and shield. As Sam notices the grown Jack, he looks at him in confusion and asks if it's Lucifer (as he's donning his father's appearance). Jack tells Sam that it's all him, and him alone. Then momentarily Lucifer is able to utter a word out from within Jack. Dean then realizes that Jack and Lucifer have merged their powers. Sam then notices the spear on the ground with the forging tools scattered with it and asks what Jack is trying to do with it. Jack says that he no longer has use for the spear and renders it useless. So, he levitates it from the ground and looks upon it for a second. From within, Lucifer tells his son to not do what he thinks he's going to do with the spear. As he ignores his father, Jack then summons a rift and tosses the spear through it! The duo are shocked as Jack has gotten rid of the spear by throwing it through the rift leading to parts unknown. Jack then tells Sam and Dean to "go fetch the spear" if they want to kill him. Though Dean says that they already have the weapons to kill Jack. Jack then doesn't show to be intimidated by Dean's words, Jack then suddenly disarms the duo from their weapons and then they all come striking various parts on Jack's body. Revealing that Lucifer's weapons has no effect on him as he mentions that he's more than just an archangel. The duo are then surprised by this and realizes they have to get through the rift to retrieve the spear after all. And so, the duo quickly tries to make a run towards the rift but Jack is able to freeze them from moving any further. Jack then uses his power to close the gap of the rift, shutting the only gateway to the spear's whereabouts. The duo grows a disbelief look on their faces as they now feel defeated by losing their only chance at ever stopping Jack. Jack the gives a speech to the duo that he isn't just powerful now. But rather that "he IS power". Jack then suddenly raises both his arms and momentarily, MULTIPLE RIFTS STARTS OPENING! Jack tells the duo that his imagery of creating Apocalpyse World was just a fraction of what he thought about making become a reality. That it will take more than just one "apocalypse" to bring about the destruction of their homeworld, but rather "every other known apocalypse" that he's ever imagined! The duo then witnesses horrendous creatures of all kind, straight out of a nightmare, stepping through each of the rifts as they make their way through and escaping into their world. Sam begs Jack to not go down this path and still believes that he can stop all this. Jack says that he's been betrayed and lied to by everyone, even by his own father. Jack says that all he needs is himself and no one else to tell him what to do anymore. Dean then speaks up and asks Jack what he's planning to do with them next now that he's "won". Jack simply tells the duo that he'll spare them.....but only to be "trapped in their own nightmares" for all eternity! Jack then summons two more rifts specifically for the duo. And just as Sam begs Jack once more, he launches the duo straight through each of the rifts then closing both the gateways. Jack looks on in excitement of all the havoc he's now unleashing upon the world and having to successfully get rid of both Sam and Dean.</p><p>Moments later, Sam now finds himself in a dark realm with nothing but total darkness surrounding him. Sam tries to figure out what type of hell/nightmare that Jack had trapped him in. As he looks around to try to find a way out, once he turns the other way, LUCIFER is in front of his face along with a huge grin given off. Sam asks Lucifer where Jack trapped him in. Lucifer tells Sam that Jack created a small pocket dimension that derives out of both Sam and Dean's worst nightmare. Whereas Sam's worst nightmare is being alone and trapped along with Lucifer...inside THE CAGE! The environment around Sam then shifts into the chamber cells of Lucifer's cage as it's now both him and the devil trapped in one confinement. Sam grows in a panic as Lucifer laughs at him and tells him that "this is going to be fun". Sam then turns around and begins trying to break through the cell bars of Lucifer's cage. Lucifer tells Sam that all his efforts on trying to escape is useless as his son has won. Sam then turns around and tries to lay a punch at Lucifer but his fist phases through him instead. Lucifer says that he isn't really there in the cage as he's still inside of Jack's mind and is only present by telepathically. Sam then asks Lucifer what Jack meant by having to be betrayed by him as well. Lucifer tells Sam that he also wanted to get rid of Jack because of all the power he has in him by being both a nephilim and part archangel. That when the time comes when he would be more powerful than Lucifer, he feared that he wouldn't need him anymore. Though Lucifer realizes that he made it happen much sooner. Sam then tells Lucifer to help him get out of the dimension that Jack has trapped him in. After saying this, Lucifer suddenly vanishes as the younger version of Jack appears to Sam. Jack says that if his father won't be doing the torturing, then he will do it himself. Jack then raises a palm where then spiked chains from throughout strikes and impales Sam. He screams in pain as he's lifted up against the cage walls. Jack looks on in enjoyment.</p><p>Elsewhere, Dean awakens and finds himself sitting on a couch with a TV turned on. He gets up and looks around the living room. It then brings a reminisce to him as Dean realizes that....he's back in his childhood home in Kansas! </p><p>Eventually Jack begins to grow in bordom as he tortures Sam. Jack then decides to leave and see what Dean is going through. Sam threatens Jack that if he lays a finger on his brother, that he'll rip Jack's heart out with his own hands with or without the spear. Just before he disappears, Jack laughs and scuffs at this as he finds it amusing of the defiance that Sam still has.</p><p>In The Winchester's Kansas home, Hunter then hears a woman screaming from upstairs and realizes that it's his mother. He rushes upstairs to the room where he heard the scream from and realizes it to be his baby brother's nursery room. Dean then suddenly grows emotional and slowly makes his way in. And once he enters, he looks upon a crib with his baby brother in it. Dean breaks down and sobs as he reunites with his baby brother. But then a drop of blood is spilled from above. Once Dean looks up, he becomes horrified as he sees his mother impaled on the ceiling. The entire room then bursts into flames killing both his mother and baby brother. Then someone else stands right behind Dean. As soon as he looks over his shoulder, it reveals to be.....THE YELLOW-EYED DEMON, AZAZEL! But then, the figure shifts from Azazel...to Jack! His eyes now glowing in gold. Jack then finds it amusing that Dean's nightmare is the lose of both his mother and baby brother. Dean then grows a furious look and charges towards him. But before he's able to clash with Jack, the environment around Dean completely changes as he now finds himself in an empty dirt field. Thunder and lightning strikes over the skies above him. Jack then reappears to Dean and asks him where he's at now. Jack says that they're in a projection of the current timing in Apocalypse World. Jack further says that now knowing that the harming of Dean's mother is one of his weaknesses besides his brother, he informs Dean that Mary Winchester.....IS STILL ALIVE IN APOCALYPSE WORLD! The environment then shifts to an old abandoned warehouse where there are cages strung throughout the area containing human prisoners and reveals that one of them to be.....MARY WINCHESTER! Dean is then in complete shock as he sees his mother still being alive in Apocalypse World. Several guards then takes Mary out of her cell and drags her to another room where it reveals to be a torture chamber for human captives. Mary gets electrocuted by a shocking rod several times. Dean demands Jack to stop showing all this to him. But all Jack does is laugh at the torment bringing upon Dean as he begins to break down in tears as he witnesses this.</p><p>Meanwhile, Sam begins to fade from all the pain and blood loss after being strung up and tortured. But then something happens. A very bright light shines before him where a hooded figure has now step foot inside the cage. Sam tries to look up but gets a blurred vision from trying to see who the figure is before him. He then slightly notices that the hooded figure also has in their hands.....THE SPEAR OF DESTINY! Sam begins to grow a shocked look as he sees the spear being held by the myserious figure. The spear then glows and suddenly Sam gets released from his bounds. He lands on the ground and weakenly tries to get up but is unable to do so. He then tells the hooded figure to save his brother next. The hooded figure then nods and disappears in a shine of bright light. Meanwhile as Jack is enjoying the torment being brought upon Dean, it's suddenly interrupted as Jack is foricbly out of the dimension and appears back on the main hall of the convent. Two rifts open where then...Sam and Dean ARE RELEASED FROM THEIR NIGHTMARE DIMENSIONS! Jack is shocked and angered at the same time as to how the duo were able to escape the dimensions that he had trapped them in. Sam then smiles and says he "had some help". </p><p>The rifts all around the area then suddenly closes as the gateways where all the monsters had come from have now shut and prevented others more from going through. But then, another particular rift opens right in front of Jack and the duo. Someone emerges through and reveals to be.....THE HOODED FIGURE wielding the Spear of Destiny! Jack grows furious to see the Spear of Destiny once again and now showing to be empowered by another wielder. Jack hollers out that no one else can ever match all of his power. Jack then raises his arms where then the armory in Lucifer's crypt begins to react and they all come bursting through the ground where they all get equipped upon Jack as he uses his father's old amor and weapons to due battle against the mysterious figure with the Spear of Destiny. The power of the Spear of Destiny flows through them as the figure holds it with a firm grip. Jack wields two of his father's lance and surrounds himself with all the other weapons as they levitate around him to safeguard himself. The mysterious figure then clashes against the Antichrist as Jack makes the first move and thrusts one of the weapons over to the mysterious figure who swiftly evades it. He/She then tries to strike Jack with the spear but the levitating weapons is protecting him from any sort of attacks. Sam then tells Dean they both need to help on fighting Jack. Dean agrees and the duo engages in the fight. But Jack then calls forth the 2 remaining Shedim as they all rabidly charges towards Sam and Dean as they block their path leading into helping with the fight. The duo each takes on a Shedim while the mysterious figure is taking on Jack. The duo gets thrown around by the Shedim as they try all they can to defeat them, but their figure weapons are barely doing any damage on the creatures. Meanwhile as Jack rapidly twirls all the weapons around him, the mysterious figure tries to evade them from being hit and then uses the spear to bounce one of the weapons off Jack. As the duo are fighting the Shedim, Sam sees one of the archangel weapons on the floor and picks it up. He then charges on one of the Shedim with it and strikes one. It then reveals to have been inflicted some damage now after being struck by an archangel weapon. Sam then quickly decapitates the Shedim. He then goes to help Dean and tosses the archangel weapon to him as Dean is able to decapitate it with a swift stroke, now with the final Shedim killed off! Sam and Dean then proceeds to help on fighting Jack along with the mysterious figure as the duo tries to distract Jack while they clash their weapons with him. But Jack blocks their attacks with both his lances in hand. The mysterious figure then uses the spear to sweep away all the other hovering weapons that's protecting Jack so they can deliver a killing blow on Jack. But Jack then slashes both Sam and Dean sending sparks flying and inflicting damage on them. He then turns his attention back to the mysterious figure and manages to disarm the spear away. Jack then unleashes a bolt of energy and blasts the mysterious figure, then getting knocked to the ground. Now without the spear, Jack is then looming over with one of his lance and is about to go for the kill. But then Sam stabs Jack in the back with one of the archangel weapons. He then now turns his attention towards Sam and viciously grabs him and begins beating him to a bloody pulp to the point where the side of his figure helmet gets shattered by the punches thrown by Jack. Jack then tells Sam that he doesn't need a blade to end Sam. Just as Jack is about to deliver the final blow, Sam then starts laughing and simply tells him "That may be true, but the person behind you now has the blade to end YOU!". And so once Jack turns around, the mysterious figure has now picked up the Spear of Destiny and PIERCES Jack IN THE HEART! Jack suddenly feels a surge coming from the blade of the spear to the point where Jack begins to react to it. The mysterious figure then hoists Jack up in the air as he's still impaled by the spear. At the same time, his entire being shines in hot red as the power of the Spear of Destiny takes effect in killing The Antichrist! Jack's eyes and mouth erupts and bursts out intense flames as Jack screams in defeat as he's impaled by the Spear of Destiny! In a wave of fiery energy explosion , Jack's body falls to the ground, DEAD. It then reveals his wings have burned and scorched on to the floor grounds. Finally putting an end to The Antichrist. </p><p>The mysterious figure then picks up the spear and looks upon Jack's dead corpse. Sam and Dean are then relieved that Jack has finally been killed. The duo then slowly approaches the mysterious figure where now a small portion of their face is revealing under the hood. Sam and Dean simply question the identity of the mystery figure. As the mystery figure turns to confront them, it reveals to be.....A YOUNG GIRL! A girl no older than eleven, who had just managed to kill Lucifer's son!<br/>
Sam and Dean express a surprised, yet disbelief looks on their faces as they're in complete shock by this reveal.</p><p>At the same time, just outside the convent, the squadron of militiamen have now arrived at the scene and gears up to prepare to make an ambush towards inside the building.</p><p>Epilogue: Elsewhere in an open field, a glimmer of thin light is hovering over the field. Where A RIFT is revealed to still be active despite all the others that Jack had summoned were sealed shut by the mysterious young girl. The rift suddenly intesifies where then a meteor-like object comes crash-landing through the rift where it then fades out after this occurance. A hand then reaches out of through the crater followed by.....A PAIR OF WINGS! The creature within then immediately flies off to the sky as it reveals to be someone who is...angelic.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>